xcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Avatar (XCOM 2)
The Avatar is an alien enemy encountered in XCOM 2. They are the ultimate goal of the ADVENT occupation on Earth: a new series of bodies for the Elders that are far more healthy than their decaying Ethereal ones, but still exponentially more powerful psionically. Description This newly integrated enemy is rumored to be the remnants of the Ethereal, merged with the best genes of the human race, to create the "Avatar". They appear to be androgynous, heavily armored white-haired humans in purple facemasks that resemble the Ethereals' helmets. Having a lot of health, damage potential and mobility, this unit is one of the strongest in the game. Killing it should be your priority as it can easily annihilate your squad. Abilities *'Mind Control:' The Avatar can take the control of multiple units not immune to psi abilities. A single enemy Avatar can have multiple units under mind control at the same time. The link is broken if you kill the Avatar. (Flashbang grenade doesn't sever the mind control but damages the Avatar.) Mind control lasts 4 turns. **A Psi Operative with the Solace ability is incredibly useful for removing Mind Control from your units. *'Teleport:' The Avatar can teleport for the cost of 1 action, which means he can use an ability or fire right after. **The Avatar uses this ability as a reaction to every damage received (in a manner similar to the Codex's Clone). However, it teleports only after his movement is finished. Therefore, you can kill him with multiple Overwatch shots before he can teleport. *'Dimensional Rift:' The Avatar can target a massive area for a powerful AOE attack, damaging all units inside of the Dimensional Rift. At the end of the enemies' next turn, the Dimensional Rift will collapse, dealing additional damage to all units within. *'Null Lance:' The Avatar fires a beam of energy in a line in any direction, dealing a large amount of damage to any units within the beam's path, bypassing any obstacles in its way. **A Psi Operative can also learn this ability. *'Psi Fortress:' The Avatar is immune to direct psionic attacks such as insanity, mind control, and soulfire. It can still, however, be damaged by area-of-effect skills such as Null Lance and Void Rift. Note *Killing an Avatar reduces the progress of the Avatar Project by 3 points. *Avatars will regenerate 5 HP every turn, so, if possible, try to dispose of the Avatar in a single turn. **As an Avatar can teleport after receiving damage, a good strategy is to spread your units out to attack it no matter where it teleports, in a single turn. Trivia *An Avatar spawns when you Skullmine a Codex for the first time. *What seems to be an Ethereal of the previous XCOM game can be seen behind the Avatar. Presumably this is a manifestation of the Ethereal mind controlling the Avatar, since it dissolves upon the Avatar's death. *In the last mission of the campaign, Operation Leviathan, the XCOM Commander is briefly inserted into a man-made Avatar body. Since enemy Avatars are immune to mind control, this is the only way to control an Avatar over the course of the single-player game. *'Commander's Avatar (Mind control) :' When using the Commander's Avatar, be extremely careful with his mind control ability. It is not infinite, and the alien you are controlling will eventually turn hostile and attack if he is not killed by the time mind control ends. Category:Enemies (XCOM 2)